Spoilers
by Clairesnake
Summary: After the Tenth Doctor had lost Rose and was deep in thought, he was interrupted when the room was filled with black smoke. Tenth Doctor / OC
1. Black Smoke

**AN: I do not own Doctor Who, BBC and Steven Moffat does, I think...Though I would love to. I only own Luthiem and possibly more of my own characters.**

* * *

The Doctor flipped through his controls in the TARDIS, devastated, he could never travel with Rose again.

Never.

Just when he was deep in his thoughts, the room filled with smoke, black smoke, there wasn't any odor or smell to it, just plain distraction.

"What?" He shouted, confused by this sudden event.

Out of the black smoke appeared a girl, looking about eleven or twelve, she had black hair, black eyes, fair skin, wearing a plain white dress shirt and black dress pants. She had one of the most joyful smile on her face.

"Aha! It worked!" She said, smiling.

"What?" The Doctor repeated, he was immensely confused.

"You must be the Doctor! I knew the….I have to come up with a name for that thing….Parallel dimension travelling device…PDTD? No, too complicated…Transform the two Ds into As….PATA? YES! PATA! Doesn't make sense, but whatever. I KNEW THE PATA WOULD WORK!" She smiled.

"What?" The Doctor stared, his eyebrows showing immense confusion as they furrowed together.

"This must be after Doomsday, with the Tenth Doctor!" She smiled again, "AHA! HOW I'M BRILLIANT WITH TIMING!"

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Uh, who am I, who am I….I guess you can call me…Luthiem" Luthiem said, looking at the Doctor.

"What? You know that's not my real name? OF COURSE IT'S NOT MY REAL NAME! Wrong names at wrong places at wrong dimensions could mess things up!" Luthiem said.

The Doctor still stared at her. This girl is very confusing, she appeared to be human, eyes, nose, hair, mouth, ears, arms, legs, all perfectly human. Or appearing to be human.

"What are you?" He finally decided to ask.

"Well, that's rude," Luthiem said, "Human." She answered.

"But this is impossible, you're inside the TARDIS, this is…Impossible." The Doctor murmured.

"You say that a lot. Think about it, is anything REALLY impossible?" Luthiem asked.

The Doctor finds her to be right, and watched her take out a pocket watch. It's a silver pocket watch with Gallifreyan designs on the cover.

Wait, Gallifreyan designs?

"GALLIFREYAN DESIGNS!" The Doctor stared at the pocket watch, but Luthiem simply opened it and checked the time.

"Oh, it's just a normal watch, no Time Lord-ish stuff in here…" Luthiem murmured, "I wish there would be."

"How do you know about Time Lords, who are you? Why are you here? What was that black smoke? How did you-"

"Sh, you're blabbering on, we don't have much time, I only have around a minute left. I have my sources, I'm Luthiem, I'm here to see you, the black smoke was a side-effect, I got here by using PATA." Luthiem quickly explained, tapping her watch like it was a touch screen.

"But that was impossible, no one can get inside the TARDIS-" The Doctor was cut off, by another person suddenly appearing in the TARDIS, red-haired and in her wedding Dress

"What?"

The red-head yelped.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"But-"

"Where am I?"

"What?"

"What the hell is this place?"

"What?"

Luthiem collapsed, laughing.

"I almost forgot, yep, she's here" Luthiem smiled.

"What?" The Doctor looked to Luthiem, confused.

"You can't do that, that was physically impossible! How did you-

"Tell me where I am." The red-head demanded, "I demand you tell me right now where I am!"

"The TARDIS"

"What?"

Luthiem watched the two exchange the same conversation about four times, laughing.

"That's not even a proper word!"

Luthiem took out her pocket watch, and clicked on a button.

Nothing happened.

"Oh no…" She suddenly said.

"What?" They both looked at her.

"I can't go back. I can't, I simply can't…Must be the time limit…Could be a while, a minute to an year…"

"How did you get in here?" The Doctor asked the red-head.

"Obviously when you kidnapped me!" the red-head seemed outraged, the two continued to….argue, no, debate, no…talk.

Luthiem chuckled, murmuring as she checked her pocket watch again, as the two continued on the conversation.

"And I expect you kidnapped her too?" Donna roared, gesturing to Luthiem.

Luthiem laughed, collapsing, seeing this, the Doctor had to explain.

"She, uh, came here on her own…"


	2. Until Royal Hope

**Hello, been a couple days since I updated. This chapter is a bit short, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Doctor Who, I only own Luthiem. I wish I could own Doctor Who...**

* * *

Luthiem followed the Doctor and Donna Noble throughout the whole event, usually quiet with a few murmurs. For some reason, the Doctor can't seem to hear Luthiem except for a few words like "timing" or "The Runaway", sometimes even "they better air" or "BBC". She seems to check her pocket watch often and gives them a lot of personal space, staying distant from them. It's as if she's watching the whole story unfold, and following the Doctor with a faint smile on her face. For some reason the Doctor seem to think that she knows everything that will happen. The action she has seem to be "Stay away from this, let history take its coarse" that the Doctor often tried to do.

After Donna rejected the Doctor's invitation to come with him, and left, he turned to Luthiem.

"Well?"

"What?" Luthiem looked up from her pocket watch, putting it inside her pocket.

"Would you like to come with me?"

Luthiem smiled at this.

"I would love to," The Doctor almost smiled at this before she continued, "But, I have to return home, I still need to fix PATA, but before I can go back, I guess it's my only option" She smiled.

"What is PATA anyways? I saw you checking the watch quite often- " the Doctor started.

"Spoilers. Nothing that you need to be concerned about, what you need to be concerned about is, where are we going next?" Luthiem smiled, mysterious as usual.

"I guess I can come with you until…" Luthiem started to murmur again, the Doctor distinctively heard her talk about "Royal Hope".

"Well then, allons-y!" the Doctor said, opening the door to the TARDIS for her.

"Thanks" Luthiem said, as she went inside the TARDIS

_For an eleven year old, she certainly is clever, and mysterious._ The Doctor thought, closing the door and going to the controls.


End file.
